Un pequeño gesto
by Flames to Dust
Summary: El Mundo Mágico en peligro y su Destino jugándose en la Batalla Final en Hogwarts... pero hay una pieza del juego que ha decidido tomar partido propio para decidir su propio Destino. Y todo comenzó con... un pequeño gesto por su parte.
1. Prólogo

**Un pequeño gesto**

**Prólogo.**

Después de los sucesos ocurridos el año pasado podía decirse, sin llegar a equivocarse, que conocía demasiado bien esta sala, incluso por encima de las propias aulas en donde estudió durante seis años. Y solamente estuvo en ella durante el año pasado.

No le fue nada complicado el lograr que la puerta se le mostrara pero su posición, la suya, no la de la puerta, había cambiado al ver como entraron primero en la sala sus dos antiguos secuaces, si eso se le podía llamar a Goyle y Crabbe ya que amigos era una palabra demasiado grande. En silencio les siguió mientras iban tras las voces que aquellos tres, sus objetivos, no se molestaban en ocultar ante la absurda creencia de que nadie podía entrar en la Sala y, concretamente, en esta sala. Eso dejaba claro que no eran tan listos como todo el mundo, incluido el Lord Tenebroso, creían después de todas las imposibles acciones que llevaban realizadas desde que escaparan de los mortífagos durante la celebración de la boda de uno de los Weasel y la chica Fleur que había participado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Parecía que la suerte les acompañaba puesto que encontraron a Potter solo ya que habían decidido separarse para ver si podían encontrar una diadema que, conociéndoles, debía de ser muy importante para buscarla en medio de la guerra que se estaba librando. No le extrañó nada que Crabbe ignorase ese punto pero si la reacción que tuvo respecto a él al degradarle recordándole su actual posición, y la de su familia, su apellido, a ojos del Lord Tenebroso.

Y aún por encima tenía que soportar a Potter usando su varita y que le pareciera divertido el que él tuviera que estar usando, mientras tanto, la de su madre. Joder, por lo menos él tenía una madre en quien buscar consuelo y apoyo en estos momentos. Su madre seguía con vida porque, a pesar de sentir nauseas a causa de las órdenes que le daba Voldemort, él las cumplía ya que no era su vida, solamente, la que estaba en juego si no la de sus padres. Y haría lo que fuera necesario para mantenerlos con vida.

Cualquier cosa.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, estando al mando de la situación Crabbe, todo se salió de madre y los hechizos empezaron a volar en todas las direcciones. Lo peor es que no solamente había que cuidarse de ellos si no también de la falta de coordinación presente en este variopinto grupo.

Llegó a pensar que un empujón fue lo más absurdo que podía haberle sucedido para perder la varita de su madre cuando a Crabbe, que seguía ignorando las palabras de Draco para que dejase de intentar matar a Harry, tal y como quería Lord Voldemort, y también el propio Draco, pues era él quien tendría ese honor —no ha esperado tantos años, desde que escapó de la maldición asesina, para que alguien como Crabbe viniera a matarlo—, no se le ocurrió otra feliz idea que realizar un maldito hechizo flamígero de proporciones colosales que empezó a reducir la Sala a cenizas.

En los pocos momentos en que se le cruzó la mirada con la de Hermione pudo ver cierta confusión en aquellos ojos castaños debido a la constante insistencia por parte de Draco de no intentar matar a Harry. Aunque, si tuvieran tiempo para pararse a comentar la situación, podría haber jurado que sus hechizos eran lanzados con la suficiente desviación para evitar impactarle, como si Hermione no pretendiera darle con ninguno de sus hechizos. ¿Podía ser cierto y, de serlo, sería por el mismo motivo por el que Draco tampoco tenía intención de maldecirla con sus hechizos?

Todo fue muy confuso en el intento de huída. Perdieron de vista a Harry, Ron y Hermione que huyeron en unas escobas, que apenas parecían poder soportar el ser agarradas, mucho menos el volar en ellas, que andaban por ahí tiradas mientras ellos se quedaban atrás, y separados: Draco con Goyle, mientras que Crabbe andaba perdido por su cuenta en la Sala. Por lo menos Draco fue capaz de recuperar la varita de su madre. Lo último que faltaría sería el perderla o que la destruyeran. Claro que, cuando vio aquellas figuras flamígeras supo que la pérdida de la varita sería insignificante si no lograban salir de allí porque perderían sus vidas.

¿Fue realmente una sorpresa para Draco el ver como Harry y sus dos amigos —la manera en que Hermione se agarraba a Ron parecía como si lo fuera a partir en dos en cualquier momento— regresasen cual salvadores, tal y como se lo tenía creído el pelinegro desde primer año, o Draco ya los estaba esperando? Conociendo el pasado del trío, Draco estaba seguro que Harry no dejaría… pasar una oportunidad para hacerse el héroe nuevamente, y más si podía luego echárselo en la cara a Draco por salvarle la vida.

Una vez más pudo ver, en los pocos momentos en que Hermione se atrevía a abrir los ojos, —se le notaba muy poca experiencia en vuelo con escobas, o en vuelo en general, aunque tampoco le ayudaba la insensata manera de volar de Ron— su mirada volvía a buscar la figura de Draco. Incluso podría asegurar que vio alivio al encontrarlo con vida, y pánico cuando vio aquellas figuras llameantes dirigirse en su dirección. ¿Podría haberle afectado los humos que estaban llenando la Sala, a ambos, o es que todos aquellos _Crucios_ sufridos finalmente habían cumplido su misión de quebrarla?

Dejando esa línea de pensamientos a un lado, puesto que no haría más que poner su vida en peligro en estos momentos, Draco alzó la mano para agarrar la de uno de sus _salvadores_ para encontrarse con la burla del Destino al ir el mismísimo Harry Potter en su ayuda. Draco trató de serenarse pero no pudo evitar pensar que el Gryffindor era un imbécil por venir a por él y dejar que fueran Ron y Hermione, dos personas sobre una raquítica escoba, quienes salvaran a Goyle. ¿Es qué no entiende acerca de la física de las escobas tras todos estos años jugando al quidditch y el enorme peso que iban a tener que soportar? Por supuesto que se trataba de eso y no tenía nada que ver con la posibilidad de poder abrazarse a Hermione. No, nada que ver. Lamentablemente no había tiempo para cambiar de objetivo y Draco se agarró a la mano de Harry con todas sus fuerzas subiéndose a la escoba mientras esquivaban las figuras de fuego que había creado Crabbe.

Ante este pensamiento sucedieron varias cosas que cambiarían todo. Primero fue la ausencia de Crabbe y la búsqueda frenética por parte de Draco de su, digamos que, conocido, ¿amigo?, pero Harry tenía otra cosa en mente: la dichosa diadema. Por supuesto que, entre lo que Draco Malfoy buscaba y lo que Harry Potter ansiaba encontrar tenían que localizar la maldita diadema. Porque Harry siempre tenía que salirse con la suya y Crabbe carecía de importancia para el niño-que-vivió-para-convertirse-en-un-grano-en-el-culo-de-Draco, lamentablemente molesto a rabiar.

Y, aún por encima, Draco pudo ver como la diadema, ya en posesión de Harry, estaba medio fundida por el calor de aquellas llamas por lo que, para lo que fuera que la quisieran, no les serviría para nada. Por lo menos ahora ya se dirigían hacia la puerta de la Sala antes de que las llamas los asasen vivos, o los redujeran a cenizas como al resto de objetos presentes en esta cámara.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido de protesta, o sorpresa, cuando vio a Crabbe correr con todo su peso hacia la salida pero con ninguna posibilidad de lograr llegar antes de ser engullido por las llamas. Le gritó a Harry que bajase pero, o no le había escuchado por el ruido de destrucción presente o no quiso hacerlo, por ello sacó su varita y se la clavó en el cuello, precisamente en el mismo lugar que en tercer año había elegido Hermione para amenazarlo con la suya. Y que tuviera este pensamiento en este momento seguía sin ser nada relevante, ni que sus ojos buscasen a dicha castaña de reojo.

—Baja— le siseó con un odio que cargaba con todos los padecimientos sufridos desde el encarcelamiento de su padre.

Pudo notar como Harry pretendía protestar, aún tenía tiempo para comportarse como una verdadera molestia, hasta que se fijó en la figura de Crabbe. Sorprendentemente se le veía tan pequeño que engañaba su enorme figura real pero cuanto más se acercaban a él, más quedaba claro que les sería imposible cargarlo en esta escoba sin que se llegase a partir por el peso combinado de los tres. Daba igual el esquelético estado de Draco o la escuálida figura de Harry porque, en comparación, Crabbe los superaba a ambos por más del doble de su masa.

Fue un acto reflejo que no supo de donde podía haber surgido pero ocurrió en un momento por lo que no debió tener tiempo para tratar de pensar con serenidad. Además que la situación no ayudaba a esta clase de pensamientos. Alzó la mano y usó todas sus fuerzas para levantar a Crabbe hasta que pudiera subirse a la escoba. Era una misión irrealizable, sin contar la descompensación que sufrirían durante el intento de rescate, por lo que hizo lo que pensó que serviría de ayuda, y acertó, como solía hacer en los viejos tiempos, (un pensamiento muy extraño para un muchacho de apenas diecisiete años) al usar su propio impulso al dejarse caer por el lado opuesto de la escoba para poder subir a Crabbe a la misma.

Hermione observó con pánico en su mirada como Draco caía de la escoba sin tener la más remota idea de que había sido por voluntad propia del Slytherin y no que Crabbe lo hubiera arrojado de ella para poder tomar su sitio. Daba igual como había sucedido pues el resultado era que Draco había quedado en una posición imposible de superar y no importó que pudiera rodar al tocar suelo para evitar el darse un mal golpe o, tal vez, perder el conocimiento por su causa. ¿Qué podía importar eso cuando una serie de gigantescas figuras de fuego se dirigían devorando todo lo que encontraban a su paso dispuesto a reducirte a cenizas?

No podía hacer nada. No solamente le sería imposible coger su varita, con la figura de Goyle pegada a la suya que apenas le daba para poder respirar, si no que su mente se le había bloqueado y no le venía ninguna solución.

Harry vio de reojo como Draco se caía de la escoba mientras los brazos de Crabbe se le agarraban como tenazas alrededor de su cuerpo ante el temor de poder caerse él también y volver a ser un claro objetivo de aquellas llamas que él mismo había provocado. La velocidad de la escoba no le permitió ver mucho de Draco, y porque debía volver la vista al frente para no fallar en su intento para salir de la Sala, pero si vio aquella irritante media sonrisa con la que Draco les había _complacido_ durante todos estos años.

Colocando la escoba en el camino correcto, volvió la vista un momento hacia atrás para ver como Draco se puso en pie y encaró aquellas llamas, que formaban impresionantes criaturas, con toda la dignidad que un Malfoy podría tener con la vista alzada y su porte orgulloso.

Hermione sintió como unas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Además de no querer evitar llorar por su antagonista de corazón.

Luego, Draco Malfoy fue engullido por las llamas.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará  
— — — — — — — — — —**

Podría considerar esto un regalo de **Año Nuevo** para todos mis lectores que gusten de los fics sobre Draco y Hermione.

Simplemente se trata del correcto giro de cómo debería haber ido la historia de haberse detenido a pensar en lo que se estaba escribiendo con un poco de sentido común, y con sus pequeñas dosis de Dramione porque J.K. cometió suficientes atrocidades en "Las Reliquias de la Muerte" para poder realizar Dramiones por todos lados. ¿Y eso cómo si tan solo se encontraron en la Mansión Malfoy y al final de la historia? No es por su cercanía, si no por su historia porque es increíble comprobar como J.K. humilla e insulta a Hermione tan de seguido usando a Ron para ello, solamente para que luego arreglarlo de una manera que da vergüenza propia y ajena.

La **verdad** que no quiso ver la propia autora se encuentra en los fanfic.

Solamente habrá un par de capítulos más y todo esto se trata de otra manera de colocar a Draco en el buen camino de la manera hecha en "**Brown and Grey**" (¿qué no habéis dejado **REVIEWS**?... digo, ¿qué no lo habéis leído? Pues correr a ello como propósito de **Año Nuevo**) pero actuando de una manera más directa.

¿Cuál de las dos maneras resulta mejor?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Un pequeño gesto**

**Capítulo 1.**

Todo había tenido un buen motivo para suceder y había sido para poder llegar a este preciso momento. El sufrimiento y el dolor, las pérdidas de vidas y la angustia y desesperación ante un futuro, y un presente, desalentador. Todo para que, finalmente, Harry Potter encarase a Lord Voldemort con absoluta confianza en sus posibilidades de victoria.

Cada uno había hecho lo que debía hacer. Sus amigos le ayudaron a encontrar los horrocruxes y destruirlos, incluido Neville al encargarse de acabar con Nagini usando la espada de Godric Gryffindor, al poder sacarla del Sombrero Seleccionador tal y como el propio Harry hizo en segundo año para poder acabar con otra serpiente, el basilisco. Y el resto se ha enfrentado a Voldemort y sus mortífagos ante la creencia, y fe, de que Harry sería quien acabaría con el Lord Tenebroso tal y como siempre había sido asegurado por Dumbledore. Incluso sin importarles el que, aparentemente, Harry había sido asesinado por Voldemort.

Incluso la familia Malfoy, en boca de Narcissa, formó parte del gran plan para acabar con Voldemort, aunque fuera a través de una mentira dicha por Harry al responder afirmativamente a la pregunta que le hizo, mientras se aseguraba de que Voldemort lo había matado, de que Draco se encontraba vivo en el interior de Hogwarts. Mentirle fue la única manera en que Harry vio poder continuar con vida, en su falsa muerte, y obtener el tiempo necesario para así cumplir con lo que, finalmente, había aprendido.

Que podía acabar con Voldemort.

Y ahora aquí estaba, rodeado de todos aquellos que le apoyaban y de quienes deseaban su derrota, mientras le explicaba a Voldemort todo lo que había aprendido y cómo su derrota era inminente por no haber sido capaz de tomar en serio algo como el amor. El amor de sus padres, de su madre ofreciendo su vida para salvarle. El amor de Snape por Lily Potter que le hizo ser un doble agente sin importarle la manera en que el resto del Mundo pudiera verle mientras fuera capaz de cumplir con su palabra de proteger al hijo de la mujer que amaba. Sí, que amaba porque, por mucho que ella hubiera muerto, no por ello lo hicieron sus sentimientos.

Aunque lo que más le llamó la atención a Voldemort fue lo que le explicó referente a la Varita de Saúco y quienes habían sido sus poseedores desde el momento en que lo dejó de ser Albus Dumbledore. No Severus Snape, como había pensado Voldemort por el simple hecho de que este hubiera sido el verdugo del antiguo director de Hogwarts, si no Draco Malfoy por haber sido él quien hubo desarmado a Dumbledore en aquella aciaga noche en la Torre de Astronomía.

Voldemort le aseguró que, para complacerlo en sus fantasías, mataría a Draco para que, de esta manera, él fuera el dueño de la Varita de Saúco. La revelación ofrecida por Harry de que ya era tarde para eso, ya que él le había arrebatado la varita a Draco y, además, de que el propio Draco estaba muerto, y que con ello ya no importaba en esta lucha sobre la varita, trajo un desgarrador lamento procedente de Narcissa Malfoy que había ido en busca de su hijo junto a Lucius. Aquí Harry sintió todo el dolor que podía llegar a provocar una mentira por muy necesaria que esta pudiera ser, y comprendió todo lo que debió padecer Snape durante todos estos años, al igual que Dumbledore al tener cuidado con lo que podía o no podía decirle a Harry.

La alegría de Voldemort al creerse el dueño de la Varita de Saúco se esfumó cuando Harry explicó como pasaron meses sin que nadie supiera sobre el dueño de la varita, hasta que Ollivander le explicó como se comportaban las varitas y así supo lo que de verdad había sucedido con el dueño de la Varita de Saúco y como él, Harry Potter, al arrebatarle la varita de Draco, durante su estancia, desagradable, en la Mansión de los Malfoy, se convirtió en el último poseedor legítimo de la Varita de Saúco.

Hermione observaba atenta como su amigo ofrecía aquellas explicaciones pero, en el momento en que nombró a Draco, y el grito de Narcissa le atravesase el alma, no pudo hacer más que rememorar todas las veces que se relacionó con Draco de cualquier posible manera durante los últimos siete años. Parecía que solamente era una acumulación de desagradables discusiones, intercambio de insultos y enfrentamientos de voluntades pero, de alguna manera, a Hermione también la asaltaron extraños recuerdos a los que no había prestado ningún tipo de atención pero que quedaron grabados en su mente. Recuerdos de un Draco totalmente opuesto al que todos conocían, temían u odiaban. Aquella insufrible, pero atrayente, sonrisa que no hacía más que mejorar año tras año, como lo hacía el cuerpo del Slytherin. A diferencia de otros que conocía muy bien, no decir sus nombres pero que siempre estaban a su lado, Draco mejoraba cada año con respecto a sus estudios, provocando que ella también les prestara más atención, aunque sus amigos la tacharan de obsesa de los estudios, porque no iba a permitir que Draco pudiera superarla. Era una batalla desconocida incluso para una parte inmersa en ella pero que Hermione se la tomaba muy en serio. Diferentes imágenes de Draco caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, al aire libre volando en su escoba o caminando por la orilla del lago. El rostro alegre y despreocupado de cuando se encontraba volando en su escoba que casi parecía convertirle en otro Draco.

_Y ahora se ha ido por salvar a un amigo, o compañero, que no le trató muy bien en ese último momento._

Hermione no podía entender la angustia presente en su pecho que atenazaba a su corazón. Era algo que se le escapaba a su razón porque era imposible que pudiera sentirse así por la muerte de Draco. No después de su actitud en la Mansión Malfoy durante su tortura a manos de Bellatrix y en dónde Draco no había movido ni un dedo para ayudarla, por mucho que este tipo de pensamientos resultasen totalmente absurdos viniendo de quién venía y por quién lo hacían. Sacudiéndose la cabeza trató de aparcar a un lado estos pensamientos y centrarse en la batalla que estaba a punto de desarrollarse ante ella y de la cual se dirimiría el futuro del Mundo mágico.

_Un futuro por el cual no podría luchar Harry si Draco no hubiera desarmado a Dumbledore el año pasado_, se recordó Hermione.

¿Por qué se sentía así cuando apenas unos minutos antes de encontrarse con Draco en la Sala de los Menesteres había besado, finalmente, a Ron? ¿Es qué no era que quería a Ron, no lo amaba, o solamente fue una reacción por un simple comentario con respecto a salvar a los elfos domésticos? Mira lo que pasaron desde dicho beso. La lucha en la Sala de los Menesteres que le valió la vida a Draco y luego el propio Harry pudo haber perdido la suya. Incluso lo habían pensado todos al verlo inerte en brazos de Hagrid y en posesión de Voldemort.

Una cosa es que los sentimientos sean muy difíciles de explicar pero no debían serlo cuando estamos hablando de los, posibles, sentimientos que Hermione Granger pudiera tener, o descubrir que tenía, por Draco Malfoy. Además, ¿qué importaban ahora dichos sentimientos si Draco había muerto y reducido a simples cenizas?

A pesar de las explicaciones de Harry, Voldemort se sentía victorioso porque era él quien tenía entre sus dedos a la Varita de Saúco y así quiso demostrarlo usando la maldición asesina, una vez más, contra Harry. La luz que rasgó la noche fue el anuncio para el comienzo del duelo final y Harry, al ver como brotaba aquella luz verdosa representativa del _Avada Kedavra_, usó el hechizo que pensó le sería más útil en esta situación: _Expelliarmus_.

Sabía que la Varita de Saúco no podría ir contra su dueño por lo que se sentía bastante seguro de que, en esta ocasión, el _Avada Kedavra_ volvería a errar en buscar su muerte. Por eso mismo palideció cuando su _Expelliarmus_ se deshizo ante la maldición asesina que siguió su mortal camino en su dirección. Y sin tener tiempo para apartarse solamente pudo escuchar los gritos a su alrededor mientras se resignó a que, finalmente, podría estar junto a sus padres tal y como le había mostrado en primer año el Espejo de Oesed.

La maldición nunca le llegó a alcanzar porque alguien lo empujó a un lado, sin mostrar ningún tipo de cuidado por no hacerle daño al golpearle, o en el aterrizaje, pero a tiempo para evitar su muerte. Pero, si ya le sorprendió el seguir vivo, una vez más, mucho más lo hizo cuando vio el rostro de quien le había salvado.

¡Draco Malfoy!

Harry se encontraba sin palabras, y sus ojos parecían no creerse lo que estaban viendo, de la misma manera como le sucedía a todos los presentes que le habían escuchado explicar como Draco había muerto, y fue una suerte porque Draco no estaba para escuchar nada que pudiera decirle pues tenía otras cosas más importantes en mente. Como, en primer lugar, recuperar lo que es suyo.

Ahora si que Hermione estaba segura de que algo muy perturbador le ocurría con respecto a Draco porque su corazón pareció querer salírsele del pecho pero por algo que hacía mucho que no experimentaba a tan alto nivel: Alegría y felicidad. A pesar de estar en pleno clímax de la batalla final de la Segunda Guerra, y con Voldemort enfrente, Hermione estaba segura que sus piernas, de no encontrarse sin fuerzas y a punto de tirarla al suelo, la habrían hecho salir corriendo y lanzarse en brazos de aquel, ya no está tan segura de eso, odioso Slytherin.

**Love is nuts**.

—¿Es qué el gran Harry Potter no lo entiende?— le dijo Draco poniéndose en pie al tiempo que le quitaba, de entre los paralizados dedos de Harry, su varita—. Es **mi varita**, Potter.

Esto hizo que Harry pudiera recobrar el habla pero no con mucha convicción.

—Pero yo te la quité en la mansión. Ollivander dijo que la varita me obedecería por ello al habértela quitado y hasta ahora me ha servido correctamente.

Draco le ofreció una de sus más características miradas de desprecio y condescendencia ante la inocencia de Harry.

—¿Quieres saber cuál es la diferencia de quitarme mi varita y que yo te la entregase, Potter?— le preguntó Draco y, sin esperar a una respuesta, continuó—. Un simple, e inapreciable, pequeño gesto. Un movimiento en tu dirección— Draco realizó dicho gesto y, ciertamente, era inapreciable incluso en estos momentos en que esperabas para poder verlo—. Exacto, Potter. No me la quitaste si no que yo te la entregué junto al resto que tenía en aquel momento. No obstante necesitaríais la de mi _queridísima_ tía Bella para entrar en Gringotts, como finalmente hicisteis— por mucho que lo estuviera escuchando de boca del propio Draco le resultaba muy difícil de imaginar todo ello porque, no obstante, seguíamos hablando de Draco Malfoy—. Y, con respecto a lo de que te funcionó hasta ahora, ¿debo recordarte que es **mi** **varita**, Potter? Sabe lo que debe hacer para garantizar su supervivencia como buena varita de un verdadero Slytherin.

—No lo entiendo, no entiendo nada. Esto no debería estar pasando. ¡Tú no deberías siquiera estar aquí!— le gritó Harry, pasándose las manos por el pelo con tanta ansiedad que podría llegar a arrancárselo en cualquier momento, a un despreocupado Draco que tenía su atención centrada en la figura de Voldemort que observaba muy complacido la caída del niño-que-vivió—. ¡Aquellas llamas te tragaron entero!

Draco hizo un gesto con su mano libre quitándole importancia a ese asunto.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicarle a un inculto como tú como se hacen las cosas en este Mundo, Potty— Draco dio un par de pasos en dirección a Voldemort antes de detenerse—. Es hora de mostrarle al otro crédulo quién es el verdadero _malvado_.

Los gritos de su madre llamándole los hizo a un lado para no perder la concentración en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Luego ya dejaría que le gritase por haberse atrevido a cometer un acto tan insensato. Aunque, por desgracia, era lo más opuesto a eso ya que no había estado pensando en otra cosa desde aquella noche en la Torre de Astronomía.

—¿Estás diciendo que tú eres el más malvado, Draco? Seguro que todos los llantos que has tenido este último año y como temblabas de miedo no son el paradigma de un ser malvado.

Para sorpresa de Voldemort, y de todos los presentes, Draco le ofreció aquella media sonrisa que muchos alumnos siempre desearon poder borrársela de un buen golpe, y que lo logró en tercer año cierta alumna de Gryffindor de una sonora manera. Algo que Voldemort empezaba a tener en común con ellos.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que estaba hablando de mí, Tommy?— la condescendencia de su voz provocaba tanta irritación como aquella manera que eligió para referirse a Voldemort. No era valor sino el ser incapaz de aguantar más—. En verdad ninguno de los presentes, en este Mundo, es ese tan _malvado_ que nadie podrá igualar porque nadie tiene una vida tan valorada para poderla arrastrar por el fango de la manera en que _él_ lo ha hecho.

La confusión reinaba en todos los que escuchaban sus palabras.

—¿Acaso aún no sabes de quién estoy hablando? Bueno, no me extraña porque ha sido capaz de engañar a todo el mundo con absoluta facilidad.

—¿De quién estás hablando?— le preguntó un irritado Voldemort.

—Albus Dumbledore.

La conmoción fue general en todos aquellos que estaban allí presentes.

—¿Te atreves a decir que Dumbledore ha sido más malvado que yo, Draco? Realmente he debido dañarte la mente con tantos _Crucios_ con los que te castigué.

—Has escuchado el relato de Potter, Tom-boy. Dumbledore provocó todos los sucesos por su deseo de poseer las Reliquias de la Muerte pero cuando pudo elegir el actuar contra ti para matarte, tuvo esa entrevista con la profesora Trelawney y fue testigo de la profecía. Una profecía que aseguraba tu muerte total y esperó todos estos años preparándole el camino a Potter para que pudiera lograrlo. Por ello mismo, en tercer año, cuando Trelawney tuvo una nueva profecía en la que aseguraba tu resurgir con la ayuda de tu siervo, supo que no debían tratar de encontrar a Colagusano porque sería quien te ayudase a lograr volver. ¿Cómo pudo poner por delante de Potter, el salvador del Mundo mágico, el Torneo de los Tres Magos sabiendo que pendía sobre su cabeza tu resurgir? Porque era algo que debía suceder ya que Potter solamente podría acabar contigo si estuvieras de vuelta y no siendo algo menos que una sombra de ti mismo. ¿Qué muriera Cedric por culpa de esta decisión? Fue por un bien mayor. Eso era lo que siempre se debió repetir cuando caían inocentes por culpa de sus acciones. Él conocía la profecía pero no hizo nada para impedir los sucesos en quinto año cuando trataste de robarla y eso llevó a la muerte de Sirius Black y muy cerca estuvo la muerte de varios aurores más, y alumnos, pero también fue por un bien mayor.

La gente había quedado en un silencio sepulcral acorde con la historia que estaba contando Draco. Ni siquiera Ron o Hermione eran capaces de apartar su atención del Slytherin y sus cortantes, y frías, palabras.

—Y llegamos al año pasado en donde me ordenaste acabar con la vida de Dumbledore. Una misión creada para fracasar y así castigar a mi familia por los errores cometidos, errores que fueron dirigidos por Dumbledore y tu miedo a enfrentarte a él, como quedó claro en tu huída del Ministerio— aquí el rostro de Draco mostró algo que podía llegar a ser pena y respeto—. Snape conocía la misión y así se lo hizo saber a Dumbledore. Un Dumbledore que se encontraba muriéndose por culpa de la maldición que se encontraba en el anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt, y que tú mismo debiste colocar allí, para que actuase cuando se tratara de usar la Piedra de la Resurrección que era la piedra que montaron sobre dicho anillo. Y ahí, muriéndose y con el conocimiento de mi misión, se pasó todo el año ignorándome y viendo como sus alumnos iban cayendo de manera colateral en mis absurdos intentos por matarle, **por mis intentos por llamar su atención**. No quiso verme porque, dijo, temía que me pudieras leer la mente. ¡Otra mentira! Porque Snape le debió contar que soy un experto en oclumancia. No sé si tal vez pensó que, con el pésimo ejemplo de Potter al tratar de aprenderla, no me dio mucho crédito o ni se molestó porque no entraba en sus planes pero decidió ignorarme durante todo el año hasta que acabamos en la Torre de Astronomía. Además de que esa actitud me hizo recordar en quinto año cuando quiso mantenerse alejado de Potter, aunque no le culpo por ello, para evitarte debido al contacto que mantenías con Potter usando la cicatriz. Pero luego, cuando todo terminó, confesó que había sido un error el quedarse a un lado porque, de esa manera, pudiste manipularlo a tu gusto. ¡Dijo que se equivocó al no atender los problemas en los que se encontraba Potter! Y el año pasado, cuando fue mi mismo caso, ¡¿¡volvió a cometer ese mismo _error_! Lo que deja claro que nunca fue un error sino una decisión bien meditada por su parte para que se cumpliera el plan que tenía trazado. Lo que me sorprendió fue que, a pesar de la situación en la que nos encontráramos, me felicitase por haber logrado el hecho sin precedentes de introducir mortífagos en Hogwarts. Quiso saber cómo lo había logrado y me felicitó por haber provocado una situación que nunca había previsto porque su intención fue que Snape lo matara pero no que hubiera mortífagos presentes— las facciones de Draco se endurecieron mostrando su rabia—. Se atrevió a pedirme que me uniera a su maldita Orden y que ellos protegerían a mi familia. Sabía que era yo quien estaba tratando de matarle y pudo haberme ofrecido su ayuda en cualquier momento pero eligió los últimos segundos antes de que aparecieran los mortífagos para ofrecerme ese incoherente trato pero, ¿sabes por qué? No porque pensase qué era lo correcto a hacer, porque de serlo no habría esperado tanto tiempo hasta el último segundo, sino que, solamente, fue para guardarse sus espaldas porque Potter se encontraba allí presente. Ordenó a Snape que lo matara y me condenó al castigo que me darías por no haber cumplido con la misión.

Todo el sufrimiento de este año, todas las muertes que han sucedido, todo ha sido para permitir que Potter te encarase tal y como fue dicho en la profecía. La primera profecía real que nunca antes había presenciado y dedicó todos estos años para lograr que se produjera sin importarle nada ni nadie que pudiera llegar a caer con tal de poder lograrlo— Draco esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa—. Pero hasta la más colosal edificación puede venirse abajo por un simple e inapreciable movimiento. Y así ocurrió cuando le entregué mi varita a Potter.

—Una historia muy interesante, Draco. Pero simplemente es una historia de donde solamente puede sacarse que has cavado la tumba de todos aquellos que se me opusieron. ¿Y todo por qué, Draco?

Los ojos glaciales de Draco se tornaron fríos y letales como el acero.

—Porque soy Draco Malfoy y, a pesar de no mostrar esa valentía que profesan los Gryffindor, actúo de la manera en que un Slytherin lo haría para asegurar su supervivencia y, de paso, obtener un beneficio pero todo tiene un límite en soportar estar bajo las órdenes de quién no lo merece porque no consiento que nadie, **nadie**, guste de usarme como una simple marioneta tirando de sus hilos sin ningún tipo de consideración o respeto. Ni Dumbledore, ni mi padre, ni, por supuesto, tú. He soportado todo lo que podía soportar y sufrido tratando de cumplir con lo que tuviera que hacer para mantener a mi familia a salvo porque no había nadie más para hacerlo pero, al final, tuviste que pasarte de la raya porque, ante todo, no debiste hacerle daño a mi **madre**, _Tom_.

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort relampaguearon con furia al momento de lanzar su _Avada Kedavra_ mientras que los tormentosos ojos de Draco brillaban cuando realizó el mismo hechizo que usó anteriormente Harry: _Expelliarmus_.

Decenas de ojos, entre los que se encontraba un par de castaños, vieron como la maldición asesina se dirigía contra Draco y, tal y como sucedió cuando fue Harry el que se enfrentaba a Voldemort, chocó contra el _Expelliarmus_ con el que había contraatacado. Pero, en esta ocasión, la Varita de Saúco reconoció a Draco como su legítimo dueño y el _Avada Kedavra_ rebotó contra el _Expelliarmus_ devolviéndole la maldición asesina a Voldemort impactándole de lleno en el pecho y lanzándolo por los aires. Cuando tocó suelo lo hizo como un cuerpo sin vida.

Finalmente la Muerte había reclamado la vida de Tom Sorvolo Riddle.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**Continuará  
— — — — — — — — — —**

La verdad es que me encanta, aunque no esté bien decirlo, mi idea de cómo hacer que Draco resolviera todo el problema con Voldemort y dejar a Harry, como se diría, compuesto y sin novia hahahahaha es que, simplemente, con _un pequeño gesto_ por su parte y… mi historia se habría vuelto cannon^^ además de que sería un giro de lo más inesperado ya que, desde el primer libro, J.K. ya te había vendido el que Harry derrotaría a Voldemort y salvaría la situación… pero que lo hiciera tras pasarse todo el séptimo libro realizando las acciones "Deux Ex Machina", por medio de Hermione, más descaradas de la Historia es ya demasiado para poder soportarlo.

Es la pura verdad, me repatean los _héroes_ que juegan con el beneplácito del autor de una manera descarada y absurdamente fuera de lugar. J. K. Rowling debería haberse leído "Memorias de Idhún" para ver como se puede tener a un héroe y no convertirlo en el perfecto salvador, principalmente porque Victoria le da para el pelo. Y, aparte, de que Kirtash realiza el papel de héroe-villano más memorable.

También espero que no sea el único que ve las acciones de Dumbledore muy cuestionables, por mucho que fuera su finalidad la derrota de Voldemort. ¿Alguien más lo pensó o tendré que pedir cita al psiquiatra más cercano? -.-U

Pero, para tener la historia que todos querríamos, están los fanfics y muy buenos autores para ello… y luego están los que son como un servidor que estropean todo lo logrado por ellos -.-U

No os preocupéis que esto se termina en el próximo, y último, capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

Gracias a quienes han tenido el tiempo suficiente para _perderlo_, ¿o sonaría mucho mejor el _ofrecerlo_?, para dejarme un **REVIEW**:

**Nelliel:** Si, bueno. Era de esperar que no todo podía ser bueno hahahaha Es que parece que solamente los demás pueden tener gestos de consideración por los demás. Vale que Draco no es que sea un muestrario de ellos pero vamos, si Rowling hizo evolucionar a varios personajes, Neville la estrella de todas ellas, ¿por qué no a Draco? Me parece que quiso castigar a sus seguidores que admitieron su preferencia por Draco, algo que ella no podía entender -.-U por eso mismo me parece tan triste.

**Luna-maga.  
****GabeLogan.  
Ginegine.**

Story Alert:

**Juventus.**  
**Luna-maga.  
Ginegine.**

Favorite History:

**Juventus.  
****Ann Arabani**

**REVIEWS.****  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Un pequeño gesto**

**Capítulo 2.**

La gente tardó algo más de lo normal en celebrar la caída final de Voldemort, principalmente, por culpa de que esta no llegó de la manera en que todos la habían estado esperando: de parte del niño-que-vivió, Harry Potter. En cambio fue un personaje con más sombras que claros quien había acabado con el Lord Tenebroso: Draco Malfoy. Hijo de mortífago y presunto mortífago por su propia cuenta.

Además estaban aquellos dos discursos que dieron Harry y Draco, respectivamente, y que ofrecieron una visión de los sucesos nunca antes conocida. Por supuesto que la de Draco fue la que más impactó a todos los presentes pero, por ahora, se dejaron llevar por la alegría de verse libres, finalmente, de la sombra de Voldemort y ya pensarían sobre lo otro más tarde, cuando las consecuencias de esta Segunda Guerra se hubieran aclarado.

Claro que la celebración resultó igual de confusa como el combate, doble combate, final, porque nadie parecía muy por la labor de felicitar a Draco, sus palabras resonaban en el lugar, y fueron más a por Harry. A Draco le daba completamente igual esto, aprovechó para guardar su varita, y la Varita de Saúco que regresó, por primera vez, a sus manos, y prefirió _sufrir_ la alegría de su madre que cualquier alabanza por parte de conocidos o desconocidos. El que su propio padre lo abrazase como si hiciera varias vidas que no lo veía, para Draco, tenía mucho más valor que todos los galeones del mundo.

Por esto había valido la pena todo el sufrimiento padecido.

Harry se puso en pie, con cierto esfuerzo al seguir en estado de shock, gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos que, si tuviera que apostar, mostraban el mismo rostro de sorpresa y confusión que él mismo debía estar llevando. Claro que, las miradas que robaba Hermione hacia la figura del Slytherin resultaban bastante difíciles de leer pues no mostraban esa sorpresa y confusión, si no algo totalmente diferente y que, gracias a que Harry estaba tan distraído, no lograba ponerle nombre. Bueno, no obstante era un momento de tremenda confusión.

Toda su vida, aunque él no lo supo hasta haber cumplido 11 años e ingresado en Hogwarts, giró en el hecho de haber sobrevivido a la maldición asesina que le lanzó Voldemort y al haberle destruido al mismo tiempo. Aunque luego se supiera que únicamente destruyó su envoltura física. Una acción que venía acompañada de la famosa profecía que le convertía en el único que podría acabar completamente con Voldemort.

Una profecía que, aparentemente, Draco había desechado con un imperceptible gesto con el que le entregó su varita y así evitar el que Harry pudiera habérsela arrebatado. Esa fue la primera ficha que hizo tambalear todo el plan de Dumbledore y la profecía con la que trabajó durante los últimos diecisiete años, con respecto a la participación de Harry.

Los agradecimientos que recibía le sonaban extrañamente vacíos, a pesar de que él había luchado contra Voldemort los últimos siete años y destruido sus horrocruxes. Nada de eso parecía tener mucho valor al compararlo con el hecho de que fue Draco quien acabó con la vida de Voldemort o, más bien, hizo que este acabase con su propia vida.

Vamos, si es que Draco usó la misma idea de atacar, ¿o sería defenderse?, con el _expelliarmus_ en vez de usar cualquier otro hechizo de ataque para acabar con Voldemort antes de que este acabase con él con su _avada kedavra_. Estaba confuso, y más después de descubrir toda la verdad que se ocultaba tras el comportamiento y acciones de Severus Snape durante todos estos años. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y ese alguien se encontraba en el despacho del director de Hogwarts.

Gracias a la distracción de Luna, Harry pudo escurrirse del lugar y poder ocultarse bajo la capa de invisibilidad con sus dos amigos para que pudiera ir a explicarles lo aprendido y ver si entre los tres podían encontrar sentido a lo que había sucedido. A la extraña, e inesperada, intervención por parte de Draco en la resolución de toda esta historia.

Hermione siguió a sus dos amigos, bien porque no le quedaba otra al ir bajo la capa junto a ellos, pero seguía tratando de mirar para Draco siempre que la situación se le ponía propicia. Era como si necesitase verlo todo el tiempo que le fuera posible pero no por deseo o necesidad, tal vez si por eso último pero de una manera algo diferente a la habitual, sino que parecía ser como si necesitase cuantas más imágenes de Draco mejor para compararlas a todas aquellas que tenía acerca de él desde que le conoció.

Era algo necesario para tratar de entenderle. A él y a sus acciones.

Y a lo que le estaba ocurriendo a ella también.

Ahí pudo ver como el joven Slytherin se mostraba algo más serio, a pesar de haber sido quien acabó con Voldemort, casi podría decirse que molesto e irritado, tal vez tanto consigo mismo como con los demás, y con unas horribles ganas de salir de bajo los focos de atención en donde se colocó por su victoriosa acción. Era probable que su mente no dejase de repetir los malos sucesos ocurridos, y vividos, durante estos últimos años y sintiera que toda esta felicidad, aunque justificada, estaba, de alguna manera, banalizando las muertes ocurridas. Finalmente lo perdió de vista y sintió algo que no le gustó para nada. Algo que tenía la sospecha solamente podría solucionarse cuando pudiera verle una vez más.

Draco no necesitó ninguna capa de invisibilidad si no encontrarse con Kingsley, la voz principal de los aurores y que, seguramente, tras la Segunda Guerra, le sería adjudicado un alto puesto en el Ministerio. Simplemente le dijo que necesitaba un tiempo a solas y que procurase que a sus padres no les pasara nada mientras tanto. Por supuesto que no podía negarle nada a quien había acabado con Voldemort pero Draco había aprendido en no dar nada por supuesto. No después de la manera en que pasó su infancia y adolescencia. No después de vivir todos estos últimos meses bajo la atenta mirada de Voldemort y tener que sufrir su ira como cumplir con sus órdenes. ¿Qué la gente podría entender, sinceramente y en su totalidad, los motivos de sus acciones? Si algo había aprendido es que la gente es capaz de creer lo que más les conviene sea esta la verdad o no. Y por eso al darle un abrazo a su madre, le pasó su varita, que le había servido de gran ayuda al mantenerle con vida durante los _Infernales_ sucesos en la Sala de los Menesteres. Un mago, una bruja, no debería encontrarse sin su varita, indefenso ante algo más que las miradas de los demás.

La calma de la noche, después del ruido previo durante la batalla, resultaba casi ensordecedora pero, por suerte, para Draco, tenía algo en mente para hacer y le proporcionaba algo en lo que pensar y así no tener que escuchar nada más. Ni los vítores, ni los lamentos, ni sus propios pensamientos. Sobre todo estos últimos que no parecían querer darle ningún tipo de tregua.

Todas esas creencias con las que había sido educado, pureza de sangre, hijos de muggles— ni siquiera tenía ganas de pensar aquella horrible palabra que había empuñado durante años, mucho menos decirla, porque era consciente de su falsedad— le habían moldeado la mayor parte de su personalidad pero, aunque muchos dudasen de ello, también era capaz de pensar por si mismo y llegar a sus propias conclusiones. Aunque no las llevase a cabo por chocar de manera brutal con la _vida_ que se suponía era para él.

Una vida que ya le había sido designada desde el día de su nacimiento y en la que él no tuvo ningún tipo de participación. ¿Entonces para qué molestarse en los estudios si su futuro era portar la marca tenebrosa y seguir las órdenes de un lunático, en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra? Además de que su mínimo esfuerzo era suficiente y le dejaba, sin contar a Hermione, muy bien posicionado entre aquellos con excelentes calificaciones. Él no necesitaba hacerse notar de esa manera, hacerse valer con los estudios porque era irrelevante en ese futuro predispuesto para él.

Siguió el camino de tal manera que parecía que hubiera sido él, y no Harry, quien lo hubo recorrido no hacía unos distantes escasos minutos. Un camino que lo debería haber llevado, una vez más, a morir a manos de Voldemort pero que, de una manera sorprendente, y casi podría decirse que milagrosa, logró sobrevivir a su segundo _avada kedavra_. Por suerte para Harry allí estuvo Draco para impedir que el tercero si lograse su objetivo.

¿Y por qué no dejó que sucediera? Tan sencillo como mostrarse una vez Harry hubiera muerto le habría permitido lograr su objetivo. Pero cómo permitir que alguien más muriese delante de él cuándo se había dispuesto a no permitir que algo así volviera a suceder.

Demasiada muerte y dolor había tenido que presenciar y, desgraciadamente, realizar. Aunque, por fortuna para su salud mental, no se le ordenó matar a nadie.

La Muerte… estuvo demasiado cercana a ser una compañera en su vida.

Deteniéndose observó con cuidado el terreno en donde se encontraba para tratar de encontrar lo que buscaba de la manera en que hacía lo propio con la snitch durante un partido de quidditch. Bueno, cuándo se lo tomaba en serio. Sabía que estaba ahí pero debía que prestar una excesiva atención para lograr encontrar el más mínimo rastro de su presencia.

Y ahí estaba su pieza.

Solamente fue el cogerla para sentir una presencia allí junto a él. Una presencia que nunca más podría sentir nuevamente y que, hasta que supo la noticia, nunca llegó a pensar en lo inmerso que había estado en toda su vida. Una constancia que siempre creyó era por él pero que durante este último año ha llegado a dudar si realmente había sido así. Necesitaba respuestas y solamente él podría proporcionárselas.

Al volverse se encontró cara a cara con quien en vida había sido Severus Snape.

— — — — — — — — — —

En el despacho del director, que ahora no pertenecía a nadie pues el último dueño había sido Snape y ahora se encontraba muerto, los tres Gryffindor habían estado hablando con Dumbledore, o más bien con su retrato, sobre lo que había sucedido y como fue Draco quien, al final, acabó con Voldemort en vez del previsible final en el que Harry interpretaba dicho papel del Salvador del Mundo mágico.

Ni que decir que incluso Dumbledore se mostró sorprendido del último giro de los acontecimientos, no obstante había dedicado gran parte de su vida a varias acciones que desencadenaron parte de estos sucesos. Como la búsqueda de las Reliquias de la Muerte por su parte o el averiguar la existencia de los horrocruxes de Voldemort. Y finalmente murió a causa de ambas líneas de acción. Lo que de verdad lamentaba era que Harry no pudiera haber cumplido con la profecía y obtener la satisfacción de haber acabado, de una manera correcta, y sin caer en el lado oscuro, con el asesino de sus padres. Tantos años de planificación inservibles por culpa de un pequeño gesto.

—He sufrido todos estos años por culpa de la existencia de esa profecía y no me permitió tener una vida normal para que, al final, ni siquiera resultase válida— se quejaba Harry que aún no era capaz de asimilar lo sucedido. Era demasiado grande, pues abarcaba toda su vida, el sentido que el Mundo mágico le había dado a su vida como el-niño-que-vivió y el único capaz de derrotar a Voldemort.

Hermione murmuró algo para si misma que nadie pudo entender pero que sonó algo así como "siempredijeque laadivinaciónes unfraude" y nadie tenía interés por saber con exactitud sus palabras.

—Si te paras a pensar en ello, Malfoy ha estado a punto de hacer que Voldemort hubiera salido victorioso en esta guerra.

—¿Cómo es eso, Ron?

—Bueno, si hubiera muerto en la Sala de los Menesteres, la Varita de Saúco habría sido de Voldemort, de no salvar a Crabbe, y Harry no habría tenido ninguna posibilidad de derrotarle por duplicado: Por no ser él el dueño de la varita y que lo fuera Voldemort.

Había que decir que Ron pareció haber pensado mucho en ese asunto y, aún así, en cierto sentido no estaba del todo acertado pero, ¿para qué reventarle el momento?

—Lo que me hace preguntar cómo es que no murió.

—Porque algunos sabemos lo que hacemos, Potter.

Hermione y los dos muchachos se volvieron al origen de aquella voz, en el umbral del despacho, para encontrarse con el tema de su conversación: Draco Malfoy. Pero, sobre todo, con su mirada fija en ella como si, a pesar de estar respondiendo a Harry, la estuviera retando a ella.

—¿Y qué es, exactamente, lo que hiciste, Malfoy?— le preguntó Hermione con su mirada clavada en el rostro de Draco de una manera que solamente se la podía ver a Hermione cuando se encontraba estudiando. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo con Draco, estudiándolo a fondo para poder recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle de él. Además de que no se amedrentaría por él.

—Me sorprende que, precisamente, tú me hagas este tipo de preguntas, Granger. Luego de todo este año realizando las acciones más sorprendentes, y manteniendo con vida a esos dos, cualquiera habría supuesto que podías encontrar todas las respuestas. Y esta respuesta en concreto no resulta un misterio tan grande como parece a primera vista.

Dejando a Hermione pensando, y algo azorada por sus palabras, puesto que nunca podía dejar pasar un desafío, y menos si provenía de Draco pues no quería quedar mal por su culpa y, porque el encontrar la respuesta, de alguna manera, los acercaba, Draco caminó hasta detenerse frente a Harry. De reojo se fijó en la presencia del retrato de Dumbledore y con gran parsimonia cogió la Varita de Saúco que tenía guardada bajo su túnica. Cuando la mostró, pudo fijarse en la mirada de veneración con que Ron y Hermione, que se veía entre dos fuegos, miraban para la varita y Draco no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante semejante actitud. Por lo menos Harry parecía controlarse.

—Bueno, Potter, acabemos con esto de una vez— por supuesto que Draco lo dijo con voz seria y profunda, tal vez podría definirse incluso como amenazante, y provocó que Ron y Hermione despertaran de su ensimismamiento y sacaran sus propias varitas y le apuntasen con ellas. Hermione no comprendió que hacía con su varita apuntando a Draco y se justificó en la fuerza de la costumbre puesto que no era la mejor actitud que ofrecerle a la persona que había acabado con Voldemor. Para sorpresa de todos, y luego de hacer rodar los ojos para sí misma, Hermione volvió a guardar su varita. Draco no necesitó realizar un gran esfuerzo por no reírse ante dicha reacción gracias a que la de Hermione rebajó la tensión del momento y le permitió seguir con su atención sobre Harry. Claro que había oportunidades que no se podían dejar pasar así por las buenas—. Tengo entendido que el _impactante_ trasero de Granger te partió la varita.

En esta ocasión, para no desperdiciar semejante frase, Draco usó una voz susurrante, siseante en caso del Slytherin, para provocar que los tres Gryffindor sintieran como el color les subía al rostro, aunque fuera por motivos diferentes. Hermione lo acompañó con una buena sensación de pura mortificación ante un comentario con un doble sentido tan crudo pero que, sorprendentemente, lograba hacer que se excitara por ello. Ciertamente tenía que aclarar ciertos asuntos con Draco, y cuanto antes mejor para ambos. Además, ¿cómo podía saber la causa de la rotura de la varita de Harry? En verdad parecía saber bastante sobre los sucesos que les ocurrió durante este _curso_ aunque fueran unos de los que no podía haber tenido ningún conocimiento.

Harry decidió que lo mejor era sacar los trozos de su varita y hacer como si no hubiera entendido aquel doble sentido de las palabras de Draco, a pesar de que lo hizo, de igual manera que también lo hizo Ron, increíblemente rojo, aunque sin saberse muy bien la causa específica de ello, y la susodicha en cuestión poseedora del _impactante_ trasero. Con cuidado los colocó sobre la mesa que presidía el despacho.

Era algo que Draco sabía que debía hacerse, por mucho que pareciera un caso imposible, y serviría para poner un punto y final al asunto de sus varitas. Recuperando la suya, estaba seguro que Potter no le molestaría con respecto a la Varita de Saúco. Bueno, o eso esperaba dado que, como bien había explicado, ahora le pertenecía a Draco. Así que apuntó con ella a los trozos de la de Harry.

—_¡Reparo!_

Casi al instante los pedazos se fundieron en una sola pieza chispeando unas luces rojizas antes de que todo terminara. La varita de acebo había sido totalmente reparada y quedó como si fuera nueva.

La alegría presente en el rostro de Harry resultaba palpable.

—Gracias, Malfoy— dijo Harry sin pararse a pensar en sus palabras mientras recogía su varita con una mirada cargada de ilusión idéntica a la que mostró el día en que su varita le había elegido en la tienda de Ollivander.

Ron no podía creerse que Harry le hubiera agradecido algo a Draco, por mucho que fuera por algo bien hecho como arreglarle la varita. Era demasiado tiempo como antagonistas para cambiar de actitud así por las buenas. Además los últimos acontecimientos no borraban los previos a esos mismos, por lo menos en lo que era para Ron. En cambio, Hermione no podía ocultar una gran sonrisa en su rostro por la buena reacción de Harry como por otra cuestión, para ella, igual de importante aunque reprimida conscientemente, ¿o inconscientemente? No obstante Draco estaba demostrando una actitud que nadie habría sido capaz de identificar como la del Slytherin pero que, sin lugar a dudas, dejaba claro que era una persona como cualquier otra.

Con defectos… y virtudes.

—_Frigus Flamma_— saltó Hermione de improviso antes de que Ron pudiera llegar a decir algo que, era seguro, habría acabado con varios hechizos volando por el despacho. Algo no muy inteligente cuando Draco tenía en su posesión la Varita de Saúco. Sus dos amigos miraron para ella como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, o su cabello hubiera vuelto a ser aquel matojo de sus primeros años—. Es el hechizo que usaste contra las llamas para que no te quemaran— Hermione le estaba hablando a Draco a la cara, algo que dejaba a sus dos amigos a un lado o, dicho de otra forma, fuera de esta conversación. Total tampoco es que fueran muy aficionados al aprendizaje, si este no fuera, sin lugar a dudas, obligatorio. Aunque, aún así, se las arreglaban siempre para hacer que ella cargase con todo.

Podía notarse el orgullo en la voz de Hermione, y su rostro era una máscara de pura felicidad al haber logrado encontrar la respuesta a como hizo Draco para sobrevivir en aquella situación imposible ocurrida en la sala de los menesteres. Además de que la sonrisa podría iluminar incluso la noche más cerrada.

—Casi, Granger— Draco, a pesar de estar sorprendido por ser el receptor de aquella sonrisa, no podía estar más contento por ello, aunque podía esconderse admitiendo que la sonrisa era más bien por la felicidad ante la respuesta. Resultaba intoxicante por algún motivo que a Draco se le escapaba. _Pero, tal vez, no lo haga ella_. Aún así él mismo le devolvió la sonrisa, o media en su caso—. Supongo que no habrías cometido este error si hubieras sabido que aquellas llamas provenían del _fiendfyre_ y resulta una magia demasiado poderosa para tratar de enfriarlas. Es un hechizo de alto nivel y, podría decirse, tan poderoso como una imperdonable.

—¿Qué usaste entonces, Malfoy?— le inquirió curiosa, y algo apenada por no haber acertado en su suposición. Aunque, por el lado bueno, estaba teniendo una conversación civilizada con Draco y, por parte de este, estaba disfrutando, como nunca, de aquel mohín que le mostraba la castaña al no haber logrado la respuesta correcta.

Ciertamente se trataba de un día histórico por muchos motivos.

—Algo muy parecido, Granger. El hechizo _frigus protego horribilis_ sobre mi mismo porque, en comparación, costaba mucho menos lograr un hechizo efectivo sobre mi persona, tanto de enfriamiento como de defensa, que sobre aquella enorme cantidad de llamas mágicas. Así gané tiempo para que pasaran de mí y poder encontrar un sitio donde estar a salvo para utilizar _fiendlocked_ y finalizar el hechizo. Algo que pude lograr debido a que las llamas habían sido invocadas para acabar con vosotros y no conmigo— añadió de pasada y sin nombrar a la persona que las había convocado—. Por lo menos mientras aún os encontrabais en la sala.

Hermione murmuraba culpándose de su ceguera por no haber pensado en que no se podría haber podido mantener el _Frigus Flamma_ el tiempo suficiente para poder salir de allí, mucho menos para tratar de enfrentarse a las llamas. Mientras tanto, Harry y Ron, principalmente de los presentes, se sentían bastante abandonados de la misma manera que siempre les ocurría cuando Hermione se ponía a tratar temas de estudio y aprendizaje. Ni que decir cuando habla de los deberes para hacer o, en el caso de ellos dos, en por qué no los estaban haciendo.

Por suerte Dumbledore les salió al _rescate_.

—Sus compañeros me han contado lo que has hecho, Draco— empezó a hablar el retrato de Dumbledore—. Y, si bien ha resultado todo bien, corriste un gran riesgo que pudo haber hecho que todo terminara en una gran tragedia.

—La verdad, me parece que es usted el que más sabe acerca de correr riesgos y que, si no se hubiera centrado en esa dichosa profecía y pasado todo su tiempo en lograr su realización, si hubiera ayudado a los demás con las mismas ganas que mostró con Potter, todo habría acabado hace años y no habrían muerto tantas personas, inocentes o culpables— una media sonrisa, esa tan habitual en Draco, hizo un ínfima aparición en su rostro que se encontraba dominado por un gesto de dura seriedad—. Supongo que todos tenemos nuestras propias obsesiones.

Por supuesto que Draco se refería a la obsesión de Dumbledore por las Reliquias de la Muerte pero, ¿a qué propia obsesión se estaría refiriendo consigo mismo?

—¿Qué piensas hacer con la Varita de Saúco, Draco?— le preguntó Dumbledore haciendo que todos centrasen su atención en la varita.

—Se trata de la varita más poderosa del Mundo y, fíjate que bien, se encuentra en mi poder, ¿qué cree que pienso hacer?— pero Draco no les dio tiempo para contestarle, además de que la respuesta por parte de ellos era demasiado obvia para molestarse a escucharla—. No obstante, ¿no dicen que son las varitas quienes eligen a sus dueños? Pues esta me ha elegido a mí— un Draco Malfoy en posesión de la Varita de Saúco producía la misma aprensión que como si se estuviera hablando del mismísimo Voldemort. O una muy cercana—. No me interesa— respondió Draco sin dejar a nadie ofrecerle su propia respuesta—. Es un simple trozo de madera manchado de sangre desde su creación y, por mucho que pueda sorprenderos, a unos más que a otros, siempre procuro no tener que mancharme las manos, y menos de sangre.

Sobre todo porque, siempre que mirase para la varita, no dejaría de recordar el momento en que la _obtuvo_ al desarmar a Dumbledore en la Torre de Astronomía y las consecuencias posteriores a ese acto. Ya tenía suficientes malos recuerdos para tener, además, un recuerdo físico de dicha noche.

—Es la mejor decisión— no pudo evitar decir, una sonriente y orgullosa, Hermione que, cuándo sus propias palabras llegaron a sus oídos, sintió cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

Por suerte para ella nadie de los presentes, ni Draco sobre todo, quisieron hacer un comentario al respecto, aunque esos acerados ojos la captaron por un instante.

—Podría destruirla o, simplemente, devolverla al lugar de donde Voldemort la cogió pero ese es un lugar que no me apetece ver por varios motivos— la gélida mirada de Draco se encontró con aquellos ojos vivaces de Dumbledore—. Así que, dentro de varias décadas, cuando finalmente muera, la varita perderá todo su poder en el mismo instante.

—Como ha dicho la señorita Granger, una sabia decisión.

El rubor de las mejillas de Hermione se hizo más notable porque, ahora, Draco si miró con ella con más atención. ¿Es qué Dumbledore no tenía algo mejor que decir?

Draco dejó la Varita de Saúco sobre la mesa y se volvió para salir del despacho pero, antes de hacerlo, se detuvo y volvió para mirar a los ojos a Dumbledore mientras le dedicaba su patentada media sonrisa. Hermione sintió mariposas en su estómago pero por varios motivos. Uno de ellos era que esto no había terminado aún.

—Por cierto, he recuperado la Piedra de la Resurrección que Potter dejó caer en algún momento de su entrega a Voldemort.

Esto si que resultó una sorpresa tan inesperada que habría sido menos impactante si les hubiera pateado el estómago a todos los presentes.

—¿Cómo sabías de ella y cómo pudiste encontrarla, Malfoy?— le preguntó Harry con cierta ansiedad. Dumbledore también parecía algo preocupado.

Si, se notaba que Draco había recuperado su confianza o, por lo menos, era capaz de hacer parecer como si así fuera porque sus gestos y actitud eran aquellos que tan bien conocían, y les disgustaba, a los tres Gryffindor. Aunque Hermione, más que disgustada se mostraba algo condescendiente con dicha actitud porque, si lo veías de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo ella, era como si Draco tratase de rebajar toda la tensión del ambiente, y de los sucesos recientes, actuando como aquel petulante de tres al cuarto que los había estado agobiando durante años.

Tiempos pasados mucho más sencillos.

—Algún día deberías aprender oclumancia, Potter— le respondió Draco en tono burlón, aunque Hermione no podía estar más de acuerdo con Draco en esto—. Necesitaba un momento con el profesor Snape para que me aclarase ciertas dudas que tenía por culpa de su _gran plan_, profesor. Y, aunque sé que podría hacerla desaparecer para que nadie la pueda encontrar, algo irrelevante puesto que todo el mundo la tiene como un objeto de cuentos y leyendas, primero me gustaría mantener ciertas conversaciones con su ayuda. No se preocupe, que nadie va a sufrir por ello.

—¿Y desde cuándo te importa alguien que no seas tú, Malfoy?

Hermione le lanzó una dura mirada a su amigo pero este ni siquiera se percató de que estaba bajo la atención de la castaña mucho menos sintió dicha mirada.

—No podía esperarme menos de ti, Weasel. Cualquiera habría llegado a madurar, y no solamente con respecto a sus amigos y conocidos si no de una manera más amplia, pero parece ser que debe ser necesario mucho más que una guerra y sus consecuencias para que eso pueda llegar a suceder. Supongo que, en cierto sentido, el tener que cumplir todas las desagradables órdenes que daba Voldemort te obliga a ello, lo quieras o lo necesites. Aunque no es una manera que aconsejaría a nadie— Harry recordó haber _visto_ algunas de esas órdenes y no podía estar más de acuerdo que era algo que te haría pensar bastante en la vida y en cómo la vives—. Aunque hay algunos que nunca madurarán— Draco les ofreció una última de sus medias sonrisas—. No sé para vosotros pero para mí ha sido un buen final, a grandes rasgos, logrando acabar con Voldemort y, al mismo tiempo, convirtiendo esa profecía y todo el trabajo realizado para su realización en un fin para mi intervención. Me parece que ha sido el mejor ejemplo de cómo debe actuar un verdadero Slytherin.

—¿Te parece divertido, Malfoy?— finalmente Ron explotó—. Muchas buenas personas han muerto. Incluso mi hermano ha podido morir y no solamente quedar herido. Todos ellos eran buenas personas y no se merecían morir mientras una asquerosa serpiente como tú ha sobrevivido después de todo el mal que ha hecho— maldecía Ron con algo más que simple rencor en sus palabras.

—Yo diría que tu hermano estará muy contento con su herida, ¿no ha perdido la oreja opuesta a su gemelo?— Draco rodó los ojos—. De seguro que ya tienen unos cuantos chistes al respecto y, como tú has dicho, sí, han muerto muchas personas. ¿Pero siguiendo las esperanzas dadas por quién, Weasel? Cada uno ha elegido actuar a pesar de cuáles podían ser las consecuencias de ello.

Ron volvió a apuntarle con la varita a Draco pero, para sorpresa de todos, Hermione se colocó entre su amigo y ¿su enemigo?

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Ron? Malfoy ha derrotado a Voldemort y no tuvo ninguna culpa con las muertes que han ocurrido. Luchar fue elección de cada uno de nosotros. Recuerda que incluso Ginny quiso y tuvisteis que detenerla. En vez de estar aquí actuando de esta manera tan infantil deberías hacer algo de provecho y estar junto a tu familia cuidando a Fred.

—Me da igual. Eso no quita que todos ellos sigan muertos y mi hermano mutilado mientras que esta serpiente no— eso parecía ser lo que más le molestaba a Ron. El que Draco hubiera salido, aparentemente, sano y salvo. Si supiera cómo es que se encuentra en su interior pensaría muy diferente. Pero Draco no se lo diría porque no tenía pensado decírselo a nadie. Si había algo personal eso era lo que sentía sobre todos estos trágicos sucesos—. A Voldemort lo habría derrotado Harry tal y como debía haber sucedido. Me parece que te has olvidado de cómo se quedó quieto mientras la loca de su tía te torturaba, Hermione. ¿O ya lo has olvidado?

Como si algún día pudiera olvidarlo.

—No, no lo he olvidado— le replicó Hermione sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba por el simple recuerdo de todo aquel dolor llenándola por completo— y jamás lo olvidaré. Pero decidí ayudar a Harry sabiendo de todos los peligros que conllevaba dicha elección y no me arrepiento de ello.

Hermione no podía soportar el mirar para Ron pero no porque no creyese en sus propias palabras sino porque, de seguir mirando para él, era muy probable que le lanzase algún hechizo del que luego, tal vez, pudiera arrepentirse. En cambio su mirada, de reojo, captó la de Draco y se sorprendió al ver pasar un brillo de profunda culpabilidad. Pero, ¿culpable de qué? Él no podía haber hecho nada para ayudarles en la situación en la que se encontraban y ya hizo mucho al no haber querido reconocerlos.

_Aunque, el ignorarlos fuera algo muy del antiguo Malfoy_, pensó Hermione,_ aquí era todo lo contrario. De querernos mal no habría dudado ni un segundo en señalarnos y revelar nuestra verdadera identidad._

—Eso no quita que, de habernos ayudado, Dobby podría haber logrado sobrevivir— Ron parecía querer usar todo lo que tuviera a mano para bajar a Draco de la privilegiada posición en la que se encontraba en estos momentos.

De manera sorprendente, mientras Harry y Hermione le reñían a Ron por traer a esta discusión la figura de Dobby, el rostro de Draco se endureció.

—¿Dobby ha muerto?— era imposible discernir qué podía estar sintiendo.

—Sí, una vez más, gracias a las acciones de tu tía— le espetó Ron—. No veas lo contento que me quedé al ver que fue mi madre quién acabó con esa loca. Y no pongas esa cara tan melodramática que no te pega nada, Malfoy.

Una terrible sombra se deslizó por la gélida, y dura, mirada de Draco.

—Está claro que tú nunca entenderás nada, Weasel— las manos de Draco se cerraron en unos temblorosos puños que se apretaban con tanta fuerza que blanquecían sus nudillos—. No mientras tus acciones, y más intento hacer algo bueno, sigan acabando manchándote de sangre las manos— Hermione sintió una pena embargándola al ver de esta manera a Draco—. ¿Cómo crees qué Dobby pudo cruzar las protecciones de la mansión?

Esto atrajo la atención de Harry que, de un tiempo a este lugar, había permanecido bastante apartado de la conversación. Mientras que Hermione se tapó la boca para ahogar un gemido de angustia y pena.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Malfoy? Dobby nos contó que podía aparecerse sin problemas en la mansión— dijo Harry.

Ahora la condescendencia que podía haber mostrado Draco ante aquella pregunta, fue desechada por una simple, y molesta, irritación.

—¿Me estás diciendo, realmente, qué piensas que no haríamos nada para proteger la mansión de un _traidor_?— la manera en que dijo traidor dejaba claro, y confundía, al no sonar con verdadera creencia por parte de Draco—. Se levantó una protección especial, consanguínea, para que Dobby no pudiera regresar a la mansión. Y no te creas que me fue sencillo el anularla en presencia de mis padres, todos esos _invitados_ y, sobre todo, la loca de mi tía.

Esta revelación pilló por sorpresa a los presentes. Aunque más a los tres Gryffindor que se habían encontrado en Malfoy Manor en aquel momento. Pero, de todos ellos, como no podía ser de otra manera, solamente Hermione parecía estar tomándose totalmente en serio las palabras de Draco y pensando en su significado.

—¿Por eso siempre te encontrabas apartado y dando la espalda a todos los que allí nos encontrábamos?— le preguntó Hermione con voz apagada y muy afectada por esta conversación.

—Por eso… y, ante todo lamento lo que te hizo mi tía, Granger— decir que se sorprendió por esto habría sido quedarse más que corto—, porque no quería ver hasta dónde la estupidez Gryffindor puede llevaros— le respondió Draco pasando de un tono calmado a otro más molesto y, en cierto sentido, más Draco Malfoy. Podía tratar mejor las cosas de esta manera. ¿Molesto porque hubieran acabado en su hogar, bueno, en ese momento solamente una casa, una prisión, para tener que ver cómo los torturarían, y que, con toda probabilidad, Voldemort le habría ordenado que fuera él quién lo hiciese, el torturarles, y finalmente asesinados? Nah, ¿por qué debería estar molesto por algo así?—. Pero fue el empuje que necesitaba para dar comienzo con mi propio plan. Si ibais a necesitar de mi intervención para poder salir con vida de allí, estaba más que claro que acabaríais metiéndoos en un problema mayor en dónde terminaríais muriendo sin remedio. Y la esperanza de derrotar a Voldemort con vosotros.

Todos les daban vueltas a las palabras de Draco— aunque Hermione también no podía dejar de repetirse las disculpas que le había ofrecido evaluándolas con la gran importancia que poseían— pero había uno que no realizaba acciones semejantes a menudo por no tener la paciencia para ello.

—Eso es todo un conjunto de patrañas— intervino Ron—. ¿Cómo ibas a poder saber qué vendría Dobby si incluso a nosotros nos sorprendió su aparición?

Realmente algunos no podían cambiar por mucho que el entorno y los sucesos vividos tendían, irremediablemente, a hacerlo.

—¿Y quién si no él podría ayudaros a salir de la mansión de los Malfoy? ¿Quién podría actuar de una manera tan inconsciente? Vamos, si ayudó a Potter aún cuando se encontraba bajo las órdenes de nuestra familia, estaba claro que por supuesto que iría a salvarle y al resto de vosotros— Draco negó con la cabeza—. Era una carta expuesta sobre la mesa más que un as oculto.

Harry y Hermione no podían estar más de acuerdo en semejante confesión por lo obvia que resultaba en realidad. Por lo menos para aquellos que habían conocido a Dobby.

—A eso se reduce nuestras vidas para ti, Malfoy. Un simple juego de cartas— el desagrado de Ron evidente en su tono de voz.

—Bueno, si lo prefieres, podría reducirlo a un simple juego de ajedrez mágico para que estés contento— le espetó sin ningún tipo de consideración porque ya había tenido suficiente con la actitud del pelirrojo—. Ya deberías saber, a estas alturas, que lo que uno quiere y lo que recibe no es lo mismo. Es muy sencillo culpar a los demás y, para hacerlo de verdad, deberías ir al origen de todo y no eligir lo más sencillo, Weasley— antes de que ninguno pudiera moverse, Draco recuperó la Varita de Sáuco—. Me parece que, al final, no es tan buena idea el dejaros encargado de este peligroso objeto.

Y Hermione, a pesar de que estaba hablando de uno de sus amigos, no podía estar más de acuerdo con Draco. Después del comportamiento inmaduro de sus amigos durante todos estos últimos meses, y a pesar de que en momentos parecían haber madurado, al final no parecía que hubiera ido muy lejos en sus avances. Por lo menos estaba segura de que Harry, finalmente, lo había logrado. Pero Ron, en otra mano, había retrocedido unos cuantos pasos en apenas unos minutos. En verdad algunos no podían dejar de ser como lo habían sido.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con ella, Malfoy?— le preguntó Harry.

—No seas tan estirado, Potter… o, pensándolo mejor, tal vez es mejor que si lo seas. Serías el último lugar en dónde buscarían la varita— se burló Draco pero sin ningún tipo de malicia más allá de una _desagradable_ broma.

—Salvo por el detalle de que todos sabrían que, a pesar de los engaños, nunca me dejarías algo tan importante viniendo de ti.

—Y, a pesar de lo cierto que son esas palabras, eso mismo es lo que había hecho dejando el futuro de nuestro mundo en vuestras manos, no obstante teníais con vosotros a Hermione Granger y eso siempre resulta una gran ventaja para lograr lo que uno pudiera plantearse. Y aprovecho para disculparme por lo sucedido en mi casa y no ayudarte en aquel momento pero, como puedes ver, tenía un buen motivo para ello aunque siga siendo injustificable el permitir que sufrieras todo aquel dolor— la sinceridad que Hermione podía ver en sus ojos fue suficiente disculpa para ella y solamente necesitó negar con la cabeza para dejarle claro que no tenía de qué disculparse. Sobre todo porque no confiaba en que su voz no la dejase en evidencia si se atrevía a decir una sola palabra. Además de que sus cumplidos estaban a punto de hacerla ruborizar—. Además de que considero que solamente yo tengo el derecho para hacerte sufrir— sino fuera por su tono ligero, en vez de ahogar una carcajada, habría que tenido que detener unas lágrimas de dolor y decepción—. No obstante ha sido por ella qué hubierais llegado tan lejos. Pero todo tiene un límite y, en este caso, fue hasta que alguien me demostró que no podía fiarme del todo porque es más sencillo estropear las cosas que arreglarlas, incluso con magia— Draco parecía estar pasándoselo en grande, a diferencia de los Gryffindor que, recordando las situaciones que entraban en lo dicho por Draco y que le daban la razón por ello, lo observaban dirigirse a la puerta del despacho—. No os preocupéis de lo que no hay que preocuparse. Nunca más oiréis hablar de la Varita de Sauco y de la Piedra de la Resurrección, salvo, como os he dicho, en cuentos y leyendas acerca de las Reliquias de la Muerte.

Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguien escribiría un nuevo cuento acerca de las Reliquias mostrando su participación en los sucesos que llevaron a la caída final de Voldemort. Claro que, si alguien fuera a escribirlo, ¿por qué no hacerlo ella si había estado en primera línea de acción y conocía todos los detalles y, de los que no tenía muy claro, podía averiguarlos con facilidad?

_Y no he podido darle las gracias por sus disculpas. Bueno_— sus mejillas, incontrolables, se ruborizaron incluso antes de encarar el pensamiento—_, podría dárselas más tarde._

Los Gryffindor se miraron entre si bajo el silencio que se había formado, logrando sacar a Hermione de sus pensamientos y tratar de entender a qué venía este silencio, y que solamente fue roto, de improviso, por las carcajadas de parte de Phineas Nigellus Black, al darse cuenta de que, mirándolo de una manera, podía decirse que habían trabajado para Draco y, quién sabe, podrían seguir haciéndolo aunque no lo supieran. Unas últimas palabras se escucharon provenientes de la escalera en espiral pero ninguno de los tres logró escucharlas lo suficientemente bien para poder entenderlas. Por suerte para ellos, Dumbledore las conocía muy bien.

—"_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_".

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN  
— — — — — — — — — —**

Draco se convirtió en el héroe del Mundo mágico al derrotar a Voldemort.

Al principio solamente era un relato para mostrar lo que pudo haber sucedido, los _errores_ de J.K. en el séptimo libro dan pie a tantas posibilidades que se llenarían otros siete libros con ellas ;P pero, tal y como soy, al final no pude reprimirme en añadir un poco de Dramione como mecha y acelerante para que, si surge una buena historia para continuarlo, haber puesto ya unos primeros pasos… ¿o sería preferible el usar la historia descrita en "Brown and Grey"?

Ahora a esperar a que mi cabeza dé algo de forma a las posibilidades o, mientras tanto, esto quedará como una pequeña historia que espero haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes.

El peor defecto, o error, cometido por Rowling, aparte de tantos hehehehe, es no profundizar en los personajes. Vale que los primeros libros no tienen páginas para ello pero, sino en "El Cáliz de Fuego" si en "La Orden del Fénix" pudo dedicarse a ello. Vamos que en 'La Orden' casi tarda la misma cantidad de páginas de cada uno de los dos primeros libros para llegar solamente a Hogwarts…

Para mí, desde el primer libro, la manera en que se pasea la figura de Draco, su instantánea elección para Slytherin, idéntica a la de Tom, las comparaciones que se hace de Draco con Snape y Harry con su padre y la semejanza entre la relación existente entre Draco y Harry como la vivida en el pasado por Snape y James.

Era como si Rowling estuviera fortaleciendo el personaje para que luego, _así sin avisar_, sigo diciendo porque no le agradó el hecho de que los aficionados tuvieran mayor interés por Draco que por Harry, lo convirtió en un personaje insulso y absurdo que rozaba el patetismo de Crabe y Goyle, que ya es decir.

_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_, vamos, si Rowling no quería que se pensase que Draco pudiera llegar a ser un personaje interesante no haberle puesto ese nombre y que este no estuviera incluido en el lema de Hogwarts. Pero, como pasa siempre cuando uno hace crecer sus expectativas sobre algo, o alguien, no se puede evitar el que uno acabe decepcionado con el resultado final.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes relacionados con las novelas de Harry Potter, así como lugares, objetos, y demás, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es el argumento de la historia, y eso es algo que se nota dada su sencillez.

Gracias, por los pocos que han leído esta pequeñísima historia y por los, aún menos, que me han dejado algún **REVIEW**:

**Luna-maga.  
Laura Granger.  
****GabeLogan.  
Blackmoon43.  
Juventus.  
Sabaana.  
Mariapotter2002.  
**

**Story Alert:**

**Yaiza.  
**

**Favorite History:**

**Ethelyon.  
Aiko Li.  
****Karen Ximena.**

A los demás pues gracias igualmente y seguir apoyando este mundo del que se pueden obtener unas excelentes historias… obviando mis desvaríos -.-U

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
